


这个外卖小哥是想害命

by anrenshin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anrenshin/pseuds/anrenshin





	这个外卖小哥是想害命

　　按以往的经验，无论做什么或者说什么结果都不会有变化，这时候如果还惹怒了静雄的话吃苦的还是只有他自己。

　　灼热的鼻息扫过侧颈，临也略微偏过头，他感觉到自己胸腔中的心脏跳动得异常快。

　　仔细一算他似乎也有一阵子没在池袋搞事了，也就有一阵子没见到静雄了。静雄似乎本就带着点什么情绪，他被攒着手腕，刀也被拉下，处于非常被动的状态。

　　临也叹了口气，犹豫着将手指插入静雄的发丝之中。

　　“你是打算没杀死再来做点别的事的吗？还真是精打细算啊。”

　　“有想确认的事。”

　　当湿润的舌尖在侧颈掠过的时候，临也彻底放弃了逃脱，缓缓松下紧绷的双腿。气息扑打在颈脖的感觉酥痒，临也缓缓吐出一口气，开口道：

　　“我可没有力气和你闹……你这算是趁人之危吗？”

　　然后口唇被封上，唾液交换之间发酵出甜味，临也脚跟用力抵着床缓缓滑动，张着口将亲吻继续下去。

　　他们真是有一阵子没见了，以至于一见面的情感就迅速爆发出来，急需一个契机去消化，无论是什么样的契机。

　　可是他有点饿，外卖被随手放在了室友的桌子上，现在的状况也无法吃到，他只能泄愤一般假装出咀嚼的动作，像是要把唇舌吃进腹中。

　　不安定的手从他衣服的下摆探进，他稍稍分开纠缠数时的唇，一手将掌心覆在静雄嘴上推开一点距离。

　　“你真的要在这里做吗？”他做了最后的发问。

　　“啰啰嗦嗦。”

　　他想起有时候的追逐到了偏僻的暗巷，就会出现打着打着就滚作一团翻云覆雨的场景，就像是野兽从不挑剔场所，这样矛盾又不矛盾的事情在所有的场合之下竟然都顺理成章。

　　这时候他是想留下静雄的，他认为。那样的理由除了他自己之外无人能知。

　　究竟是为了让静雄增加一个旷工的记录被辞退，还是由于什么其他的原因，除了他自己之外无人能知。

　　但是谁在意那个呢?

　　临也重新露出了与往常无差的笑容，松开手捧住静雄的脸吻了上去。

　　灼热的呼吸交织在一起，出路变得只有一个。

　　然而——

　　“咕。”

　　肚子不合时宜地叫了一声，临也一手搭在头上，一手捂着肚子，半耷拉着眼姿态慵懒地躺着。静雄皱了下眉，手上动作一顿，略微起身：

　　“我拿东西给你。”

　　——这时候他倒是想起自己是送外卖的了？

　　静雄起身走去了他随手放外卖的地方，从大盒子上拿了个小盒子出来，临也就撑着头看他，尽管这正是逃走的好机会，他却没有逃跑的打算。

　　他会怎么做呢？

　　荷尔蒙的气息刚刚才散发出来，这时候就停下来也明显不是静雄的风格。

　　真是少见啊，那个怪物在打什么主意呢？

　　然后静雄把盒子里的东西拿出来直接走过来塞进他嘴里，他看清那东西之后还没来得及反驳就被塞了满口，甜味呈指数爆炸在口腔中散播，临也感觉有点无语。

　　我点的难道不是寿司吗？为什么会有蛋糕？还是草莓味的？

　　“咳、咳咳……！你不会送错了吧，怎么会有草莓蛋糕？”

　　“是店里的赠品。”静雄的语气有些粗重。

　　临也想起好像确实有赠品这回事，上次送了一只南瓜天妇罗，这次送草莓蛋糕？

　　这该不会是让外卖员选的赠品吧？

　　勉强把口里的混杂着蛋糕的奶油咽下之后，临也伸手去擦掉嘴边挂着的奶油，却被静雄擒住了手腕，一张口唇就覆了过来，舔掉了他唇边的奶油。

　　于是是顺理成章的唇舌交缠，连带并不优质的奶油有些发腻的甜味一起在彼此的口腔之中扩散。

　　“甜味……和奶油的气息，都喜欢。”

　　静雄手中拿着的半块剩下的蛋糕已经被他自己捏得有些变形，奶油溢得满手都是，这时候临也知道，他免不了要费时间清理一下他的床铺了。

　　他觉得静雄有时候很直接，也很幼稚，不过对于这样幼稚的表达他却意外想看看静雄还能做到什么地步。

　　趁着他现在还能够保持清醒的时候。

　　年轻的身体很容易就被一两个透不过气的吻弄得情绪高涨，尤其是激烈的、极具攻击性的挑逗，对于临也来说还算受用，这也是他不打算现在逃走的原因。

　　即便是逃开也会显得狼狈不堪，还是要解决问题，那不如顺其自然好了。

　　他瞥了一眼静雄手上奶油和蛋糕的残骸，想到接下来静雄可能会把它按在自己身上，再用刚才这样幼稚的方式去舔掉。

　　呼吸突然开始加重了起来。

　　临也此刻还算从容，而他刚把上衣脱掉，静雄毛绒绒的脑袋就又凑了上来，在他颈边嗅来嗅去。

　　“这个味道……真是让人烦躁。”

　　果然静雄的手放在了他的侧腰，奶油滑腻的触感接触皮肤，空气中弥漫着过于甜腻的气息，和缓慢溢出的荷尔蒙交杂在一起，颈间喷洒的气息仿佛成了引燃火种的火把，让爆炸在这方寸之地一遍又一遍地进行。

　　对于静雄来说，是连奶油的甜腻都无法掩盖掉的、属于折原临也的气息，像是存在某种特殊的因子，能够被他敏锐地捕捉到。

　　静雄在临也锁骨上留下一个牙印，当准备留下另一个的时候，临也又按住了他的嘴。

　　“别在那么显眼的地方留下痕迹啊，小静，我可是很困扰的。”

　　静雄扶住了他的侧颈，然后一路下滑，奶油一路留在皮肤上。然后，静雄一口咬在了他的侧颈上，舌尖一下又一下地舔舐，顺着曾经留下的路径留下浅浅的牙印，将奶油舔得一点不剩。

　　临也有些无奈，这也是他觉得这个男人有些幼稚的地方，就好像总要在他身上留下印记，为了宣告什么一般。无论是斗争之后青紫的痕迹，还是交缠之后遍布的红痕。

　　他决定试着刺激一下这个男人看看。

　　“你还在做什么像是写名字一样的做标记事情吗？拜托小静，大家都是成年人了，这种占到就有的幻想，你还要进行到什么时候啊？”

　　静雄的目光沉了一下，沾着奶油的手指捻住了临也的乳尖，不知轻重的力道让临也没忍住皱起了眉，然后舌苔重重划过有些因刺激而立起的乳粒，酥麻的感觉从胸口蔓延至全身，让他忍不住倒吸一口气。

　　静雄低声说了一句什么，他在轻微的失神之中没有听清，他发出一声疑惑的鼻音，静雄抬头盯着他的眼睛，将话重复了一遍。

　　“是我的东西。”

　　那双眼睛里融合了杀意和情欲，没有人能够知道这两种情绪是如何共存的。临也决定见好就收，毕竟他非常清楚被惹怒的静雄是个什么样子，他还暂且不想次日在床上度过一天。

　　于是他从善如流勾住静雄的脖子将嘴唇贴上去，却被用力用虎口卡住了下巴，静雄眼里一直有别的情绪，他听见静雄说：“我还没有到丧失理智的程度，你要是打什么鬼主意，我一定会让你爬不起来的，临也哟。”

　　从容的笑容稍微定格了一下，临也又倒回床里。

　　……啊，自信过头的人是自己才对。

　　轻微的不爽感从心底升起，就连在这种事情上，他都没有占领主导地位，这让他有点心情欠佳。就好像他自诩“大人”，却被野蛮的小孩子一般的方式弄得无计可施。

　　明明是个笨蛋单细胞，为什么总是这么敏锐啊？

　　黏黏糊糊的奶油在他身上到处都是，就好像上身前胸的每一寸皮肤都被唇舌清洗，唾液沾在皮肤上，像火燎一般。

　　静雄将他的腿架起，迅速将他裤子一并脱掉，附带着奶油的手指直接捅进了临也的身体里。

　　在宿舍这样的地方做事，应该是伴随着紧张和羞赧的，是在并不算完全私密的空间，充斥着其他生活气息，可能会有无意之中暴露的惊心感。在隔音效果并不好的房间之中，要压抑着喘息防止它飘到不该落下的地方。偶尔也让临也回想起了高中时候，这种不良关系的开端。

　　是你来我往的追逐，逞强的挑逗，然后在不经意的爆发之中无处遁形，于是在懵懂之中将性事作为发泄的一种，把屈辱和不甘都被淹没、食髓知味。从那个时候开始，静雄就尤其热衷于在他身上留下各种各样的痕迹。不是羞辱也不是惩罚，而是单纯的如同小孩子在布丁上写下自己的名字一样，一种幼稚的、张扬的宣告。

　　像是在不满于他的走神，静雄炽热坚硬的性器就在随意的开拓之后抵在了他的穴口，硬生生闯进去一节。硕大的龟头劈开身体的一瞬间将临也的思绪拉了回来，静雄低下头含住临也的乳首，婴孩吮奶一般吮吸和轻咬。身上的奶油已经被舔得干干净净，床上毫无疑问是一篇狼藉。被舌面触碰过的皮肤似乎更加敏感，就连拍打在上的呼吸都惹得他身体微颤，乳尖被舔舐得发硬，唾液牵连让它闪着水光。临也抓住静雄的衣服，将腿搁在静雄的大腿上。

　　他现在是一丝不挂了，而静雄只拉开裤链，缓缓地将性器推进他的身体里。临也倒吸一口气，润滑并不充分，却有痛感夹杂着摩擦的快感一并从尾椎上传到大脑，他勉强扯出一个笑容，抬手勾过静雄的领子，用一个湿润的吻封住静雄的唇，无论什么时候粘稠的吻都是有用的。

　　他的腰被静雄抬起，提胯猛送直接冲撞到最顶端，他还来不及反应就被撞得两眼一黑，很快后穴中就传来粗壮的凶器的触感，等到撕裂的疼痛消散，那如楔一般钉在他体内的性器的形状牢牢地印在他脑中。此时静雄停下来了，似乎是在给他喘息的时间，而正是这个间隙，他甚至能感觉到深埋他体内的性器上突跳的青筋，随着呼吸和心跳的频率在他体内一点一点胀得更大。

　　他猛地夹紧了后穴，感觉到静雄的呼吸和身形明显一滞，临也仰着脑袋捧住静雄的脸：“小静还是老样子……只是这种程度就不行了呢。”

　　“……你说什么？”

　　感觉到情势不对的临也迅速在静雄唇角补了个轻柔的吻，依然没平复他自己点燃的怒火，静雄在他体内狠狠撞了一下又整根拔出，猛地将他翻了个身将他双手按在头顶，对着微张的穴口再度全部插入，怪物的行动力让他一点声音也发布出来，腹部除却被子还撞上了什么绵软的东西，他猜那是被正在狠干他的这个人捏废的蛋糕，黏黏糊糊的感觉偏偏在这个时候在他的脑中无限放大，让他产生了整个人都被奶油包裹的错觉。

　　真是种恶心的感觉。

　　一声难耐的呻吟从临也口中溢出，他稍微吸了一口气，保持声音尚还能清晰：“小静、不是讨厌浪费食物的嘛？玩弄食物可是不好的行为。”

　　“那就全部吃掉。”

　　静雄用力顶进他的身体将话语都撞碎，一面咬上临也的肩膀，他不知轻重总会让那变成一个个血痕，而此刻他似乎变得像是嗜血，薄汗和淡淡的血味夹杂着折原临也特殊的气息，还有尚未消去的奶油蛋糕味，和弥漫在空气中轻微的膻腥味，多种气味混杂在一起就成为了绝妙的催情剂，是足以让野兽发狂的催化剂。

　　临也咬着下唇调整了一下姿势，好让进入能够更加顺利一些，他已经被毫无章法可言的顶撞折腾得有些脸色发白。手腕上、肩上、身后的痛感一并传递给他，而胡搅蛮缠的快感却是要和理智作对，将他一遍又一遍地拍打。

　　怪物是不可能停下了，而他的身体也像是不愿意放过入侵者一般，用力地咬住埋在他体内的凶器，稍微一点点的抬臀迎合能减轻他承受的痛苦并将快感翻倍地送还给他，于是他这么做了。呼吸断断续续，张着口却被顶撞得发不出半点声音，甚至不用担心会有什么惊扰到别人的动静发生，他略向后翘臀的动作和静雄抽送的频率逐渐重合，肉体摩擦的水声没有一秒间断。

　　他也不会知道现在的他对于静雄来说有多么致命。

　　这样一口气把他弄坏也是不错的选择，把他这张啰啰嗦嗦的嘴堵上，或者只发出细微的低吟声，想再看他噙着眼泪的眼睛，红到不正常的脸颊，颤抖着喊着自己的名字迎来高潮。

　　但是折原临也远没有那么容易就会被他弄坏，这也让他十分方便可以不用顾忌地肆意进出这个人的身体，高度契合的身体让他几乎可以达到任何想用的姿势，可是折原临也永远不会在性爱中轻易放下姿态，所以他选择用蛮力去撞破临也的伪装。

　　想看他哭出来，用沙哑的声音高声求饶。

　　静雄环住临也的腰将他抱直了起来，这一举动让临也在被撞得满目白光之中感到了一丝危机感。

　　“等、等等啊，小静、你……你要做什么……”

　　他将临也的腿分在自己的腿侧，猛地转了半圈将临也按在了墙上，跪在床上的双腿就如楔子一般分开临也的双腿抵着墙壁，被猛烈地换了姿势的临也失声大叫了一声，又怕被发现一般立刻噤了声。

　　刚被折腾的临也还没恢复多少力气，只能滑坐在静雄的腿上，他双手按在墙上，向后滑坐只能将臀抵在静雄胯间，重力让他体内的性器又向内顶了些。前靠是冰冷的墙壁，后靠是炽热的胸膛，酸楚感从大腿根部蔓延，他从情意迷乱之中挣脱出来，睁大了眼坠入一种慌张之中。

　　这个怪物……用自己的身体联合墙壁一起，将他“锁”在了里面。

　　挣脱不开、无法逃脱的锁……

　　大腿根部传出要命的酸胀，肌肉和韧带受到了挑战。倘若他直起身子紧贴墙壁，大腿的酸痛则让他难以跪得住，倘若他顺势坐下，臀和胯紧密相连，他会把静雄咬得更紧，而无论是哪种姿态静雄都不会停下抽送的动作，一遍又一遍顶撞他体内最柔软的地方，将他往墙上钉，紧接着扯动韧带的酸痛感就会牵拉出来。酸痛和快感的双重浪潮不断侵蚀他的意识，静雄沉闷的吐息就在他耳边，灼热的的气息和低沉的男音将他的左耳包围，而他既难以完全靠在墙上，又难以整个人靠在静雄怀里。

　　“要打上印记……”静雄说。

　　好痛……

　　临也张口吐出压抑的呻吟，于此同时他似乎还能隐约听见隔壁寝室的男生嬉闹的交谈声，这让他更加不敢将声音放大。静雄一手揽着他的腰，一手扼住他两只手腕按在墙上，凶器毫不留情地在他体内碾压。

　　“好痛……小静……”

　　在意识迷乱之中他将话语吐出，夹杂了些吸气的声音，他握紧的拳头有些颤抖。

　　他试图将上半身靠在墙壁上，自暴自弃地任由下半身向后下放滑去，以此减轻腿部的酸痛感，可静雄丝毫没有后退的趋势，搂着他的腰再度将他撞向墙壁。

　　“呜……！不、不要这个姿势……好痛……小静、好痛……！”

　　临也的声音有点颤抖，而正是这一点颤抖似乎更加点燃了静雄身上的火，他一口咬在临也的肩膀上，临也死死咬住嘴唇，喉中发出一声忍耐的嗯声。

　　“放开我……！嗯……哈……小静……放开我……不要这个姿势……呜……好痛啊……”

　　临也整个人都开始发抖，紧绷的大腿牵动着肌肉让后穴都开始绞紧，压迫着肉刃的形状更加明显地传递到他脑内，每次那凶器凶猛地擦过他的前列腺又让他不由自主地开始颤抖，静雄的手也像铁钳一般固定着他的身子。

　　“小静、小静……”

　　声音俨然染上了一丝哭腔，直逼天灵的快感在肌肉酸胀的封印之下难以得到解放，痛感让他几度想要锤墙，在眼眶里打转的生理泪水还是跌落了下来，他把头埋在手臂上，迅速地吸了几口气，用颤抖的、嘶哑的声音低声吐出几个零碎的词语。

　　“好痛、小静、放开……”

　　“放了我吧……放了我吧……”

　　静雄动作一滞，他粗重的呼吸喷洒在临也的侧颈，接着他用力顶向临也体内的最深处，被摩擦到似乎有些灼热的内壁中涌进的浊液也显得微凉，临也低声咳嗽几声，啜泣声被压在口中，静雄终于松开他了。

　　依然坐在静雄身上的临也向后靠在静雄的胸膛上微微喘息，半阖的泪眼之中夹杂着还未退散的情欲和怒意，他捞过临也的下巴，张口封上那双被咬得鲜红的唇，却被临也绵软的手给拍开了。

　　临也生气了。他意识到这一点，却并没有什么自觉地握住临也早已湿哒哒的性器上下律动，张口封住临也微张的唇，探舌强硬地撬开牙关搜刮内壁。夹杂着惬意的呜声从临也喉中传出，他与临也唇舌交缠，将吐息尽数吞下，在缠绵与霸道的推搡之中，临也在静雄手中射了出来。

　　简直就是一团糟。

　　被子上尽是蛋糕的残渣，还有流落出来的精液，而他现在一点力气也没有。他不知道这头怪物是怎么想出的这种要命的姿势的，腰酸腿疼已经不足以用来形容，他现在只想一脚把这怪物踢下床。

　　静雄吻去他眼角残余的泪水时，他迅速将泪痕抹去了，被操到哭着求饶也真是他人生的污点，不过这也有一半是他自找的。

　　他推开静雄，懒得管被子上乱七八糟的东西就把自己裹了起来，探出个脑袋恶狠狠地说：

　　“你就等着回去就被解雇吧，小静。”

　　如果忽略掉那一点鼻音的话，兴趣还有一点威慑和挑衅的意味。静雄这么想。

　　果然耽误了很多时间啊，被解雇也是很有可能的，碰到了他准没好事。

　　反正已经超时好久了，被解雇就被解雇吧。这么想着，静雄把裹成一团的临也扛了起来，走向了卫生间。

　　“……你这、死怪物，放开我啊。”

　　“就少嘴硬了，临也君哟。”

　　还是……要赶在室友回来之前，把一切恢复原样。

　　任性的果然还是自己啊。

　　扫了一眼狼藉一片，临也趴在静雄肩上，久违地感到了一点头疼。


End file.
